Board Game
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Splinter tells the boys to play a board game as punishment. Will they be able to agree and play without killing each other? Bad summary. Prize for Moon, who won that which will not be named because it is closed. 2k3'verse. Rated T for language. One-Shot


_This is a One-Shot request for a guest reviewer, Moon! They got the author's note in Captured, ch 24! I'll also be doing another one for Nutella Swirl, who also got it! :D Hope you like, Moon!_

 _2k3'verse_

* * *

"Guys, I don't want to!" Mikey whined as he was pushed from the sanctuary of the couch.

"We don't care!" Raph retorted, turning off the TV. "We don't want to, either!"

"Master Splinter says that if we don't, then he'll ground us for a month!" Don put in, helping his brothers drag Mikey to the floor by the square coffee table in front of the couch. they each sat on one side of it, and Leo walked in with a box in his hands.

"Let's get this over with," the blue-clad turtle droned as he placed the box down.

"...THAT'S the board game you pick?" Mikey demanded.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it was at the bottom of my closet."

"There's a reason for that!" Raph put in. "No one likes this game!"

"Splinter recommended a game we hadn't played in a while," Leo muttered as he opened the box.

HEADBANZ.

Their brother had picked. HEADBANZ.

"WHY?!" Mike moaned, burying his head in his hands.

"Just friggin' put on the tiaras and grab a card! And _don't look, Mikey_."

"Whaat?" Mikey chuckled sheepishly, seeing the glares aimed at him. "I haven't done that since we were, like, 10!"

"Tha's da last time we played dis," Raph deadpanned.

Mikey stuck his tongue out.

Everyone grabbed their cards and put them on their heads, and they did rock-paper-scissors to see who had to go first. None of them wanted to.

"Yes! I win!" Mikey exclaimed. He had paper and everyone else had rock.

Don and Raph looked at each other slyly. "Nuh-uh, Mikey!" Don said, containing a grin. Leo immediately caught on and shook his head with a small smile.

"Rock beats paper!" Raph went on.

"No!"

"Yeah, huh! Rocks crush paper!"

Mikey pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine. But we're still going clockwise."

Don took one glance around the table. "Mikey, Leo, me, Raph," he reminded. Raph playfully punched him in the head.

"Thanks, Cap'n Obvious," he said, rubbing the affected area. Don smiled.

"Go, Mikey. Whoever guesses theirs first wins," Leo said, rubbing his head. He also hated this game. They only had it because it was one of the few intact games Splinter had managed to find in the sewers.

"OK. Mmmm... Am I edible?"

"No!" everyone said, frowns starting to dissipate at the guess.

"Leo's up!"

"Uh... am _I_ edible?" Leo asked hesitantly; he'd never been good at this game.

"No!"

"Yes."

Everyone looked at Mikey. "What? You can eat - MMPH!"

Raph tackled his brother to the ground, covering Mikey's mouth. "That's nasty, man," he grumbled. He then groaned in disgust as a wet substance suddenly covered his palm. "EEEWWW!" he yelled, wiping it on Mikey's shell. "You can't eat that, OK!"

Mikey nodded.

"Alright. Hmmm..." Donnie hummed, trying to think of a question. "Am I modern?"

"...What?" his brothers asked.

"Was I invented within the past 20 years, or before that?"

"Um... Before," Leo finally said. He paid a little attention to Don's rants, at least. "Technically."

"OK. Raph, you're up."

"Can I leave?"

"No. Mike, your turn," Leo said.

"WHAT?!"

"You used your question, Raphael," Leonardo explained calmly, pinching his nose.

"LEO!"

"Whatever."

"Alright. ...Hm..."

"YOU DON'T EVEN FREAKING KNOW YOUR QUESTION!?" Leo screamed.

"Am I edible?"

"NO!"

"OK. Mikey's turn."

"Oh, God!" Leo moaned, lying backwards. He was not in the very least seeing the point of this punishment, for once.

"Alright, guys. Let's all calm down and try to have a good time here. Yeah?" Mikey smiled, patting his brother on the shoulder. Leo glared at him, but let out a deep exhale in resignation.

"Yeah. Just say your turn."

"Yay! Am I real?"

"Yes," Leo chuckled. "Let's see here. Can I be used to pass time?"

"For borin' people, sure," Raph chuckled, then got elbowed in the side by Donnie. "Wha?"

"Alright. Am I...some sort of technology?"

"Yes!" Mikey smiled widely. He was glad his brothers were getting into the spirit at least a little bit. "Raphie's turn!"

"...Can I be more than one color?"

"Yep. Let's see here. Am I... an outside thing?"

"Hell yeah," Raph grinned. "Leo?"

"I don't like this game..." Leo moaned. "I suck at it..."

"Fuckin' do it!"

"Am I..." He decided to just go for it... "a book?"

"WHAT?! How did you-?!" Mikey demanded. "You cheater!"

"What? No! I guessed!" Leo defended himself, waving his hands.

"Nuh-uh!" Mikey retorted.

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

Raph tackled his younger brother to the ground. "Shaddup! Leo won!"

"Let's make sure, though," Don said with a smirk.

"Umm... what are you talking about, Don?" Leo asked with a nervous smile.

Don grabbed his leader's hand in a vice grip and dragged him to the lab.

"Don, what are you-?! When the hell did you get a lie detector machine? We don't bring anyone down here!"

* * *

 _It's really short. I'm sorry, Moon! :/ I tried to do it as quickly as possible, but I had a lot to do with Thanksgiving and everything! Sorrysorrysorry! But it's here, and it's pretty OK! :D Anyways, review, please, anyone who's reading this! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


End file.
